trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nike Celtic Interview
Details Interviewee '- Matt Madden (Nike Celtic) '''Interviewer '- Kevin Lee Coxon (Shotton Comrades) '''Forum Post Date - 5th December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here '''Divison At Time Of Interview - 'England, 3.6 Interview ''''We have a team who has been around TM for sometime but I'm sure theirs people out their who want to hear more from... 'Nike Celtic! ''' '''1. Who’s Matt Madden? I’m an 18 year old Irish newsagent worker. Finished school last year and didn't bother going college this year due to me wanting get some in the bank 1st. That’s hard when I cant get a full time job either and my part time one only gets me around €160 a week :) 2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? Beat my mate who I started out with, which I didn't and made me sad :( . So after my 1st season the game died to me until I got back into it around season8/9. I then focused solely on youth, playing my youths and having all my money there. 3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? Don’t pack it in. We all want to get to the top but it’s not just about that. Find what you do to enjoy the game and if you have enough patience your team will get good enough to challenge for the top spots. Also get active in the forums/league, they can be a great laugh and there are a few morons to laugh at ;) 4. Your long-term plan seems to be finally paying off, you must be happy with your YD so far and the results from it, true? Any player in particular you rate highly? O yes I am, Love the Dublin based youth academy, why I get so much look with it :D Can’t say though at the start it gave me much good but I didn’t have the training staff either. Club nearly died around season 11 when I had nearly no good players and was playing youths just as I pull them with less then a 100 asi lol As for who I rate highly, Bentley of course :) but also my FC Lennon he is blooming until 21 and then I have... no ill stop now I could list my whole team 5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? To much, id say I could easily manage an 80 hours a week lol. If I'm in my house, I’m on my PC, and if I’m on my pc I’m on TM 6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? Give me that missing 20* youth :) Also have a quota a bit of having at least so many players from your own YA in your match day squad. 7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? The youth side of the game and the community, a lot of good lads around make it worth playing and spending so much time around 8. What do you least like with it? Dropping points too a team that gets relegated, what selfish buggers :D Also don’t like the lack of communication from the top 9. Routine, is it important in TM? I imagine so, it all adds up together and helps. Gonna say it will shine through more next season with the ME 10. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? I do now, 2 seasons ago they weren’t. That’s because I finally have enough of a cycle between players blooming and that have bloomed to sell on. Might finally increase my TG to level 10 soon though 11. I think you are like me and lose more than you earn, how do you survive financially and do you have a plan B if your YD stopped producing anything decent at all or if the transfer market collapsed totally? Yep, Thursday gone I lost 16,865,442 before matches, but id say I’m going to add a bit more to that next season with wages increasing a good bit. The pain of my youths. I did survive before by day trading to pay my bills, but the best was finding the youths, the 13/14* for a few hundred thousand and selling them for millions in a few seasons. 12. Captaincy is that important and how do you chose your own one? I’ve never paid much attention to captaincy but I do change a player if I a lose a few in a row. Current captain is now 1 win from 1 game :) 13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? Its good id say, a challenge is also a bit more exciting and better for me as I don’t need to buy many foreigners and gives English players a bigger premium so more money for my youths :) 14. As one of the oldest teams, you have been here for more than ten seasons now, does your interest for TM go up and down from time to time or are you an addict like many of us? Yep, 12 seasons ago my team was made, coming up to my 3 year anniversary next month lol. But year my interest is at an all time high right now, and I can’t see it ending anytime soon, its just so damn good :D 15. You’re missed out on promotion this season (sorry about those 4 points), do you think you can get it next season or will the new ME go against you Hate you ;) But yeah, I’m hoping I'll be able make it next season as my squad is getting stronger and stronger all the time. To bad it’s actually crap and the new ME will show that 16. You seem to have a knack at finding bargains, any tips or do you prefer to keep your cards close to your chest? I know, very happy with the players I find, but I do look at a lot and have sacked many that where crap. But all I will do about my bargains don’t discount how low ASI is at 18/19. A 60 ASI at age 19 can still end up around 5k by the time of 22 17. For a newly created club is the Prem only a dream or is it possible for them to go all the way? ''' Course they can get there, but as said before, Patience is key. I’ve never been up in top 2 div but I've been playing years '''18. "Day trading" is it a good or bad thing in the long run for TM? I don’t mind it, its one of the tactics of the game and it keeps some people interested in it. ' 19. Are there any of your rivals that you feel that extra "derby" feeling for when you see them show up in the fixture list?' Well there is Newcastle dragons; only beat him once and I hate it. There is also some other small club, cant remember his name but he is getting relegated to div 4 this season ;) 20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ''' Pulling Bentley in season 12, that turned my whole team around and brought me good luck from then on in '''21. Are you a fan of nicknames? No, they bug me 22. I personally have a laugh with a few people in PM’s and I enjoy having a good bit of banter with others, have u made any new friendships on TM and if so who with? Yep, always a good laugh, main two I talk to though are you yourself Mr. Presenter and Newcastle dragons. 23. Have you ever thought about going for a NT job? I've thought about it, and this question makes me think more. If I do try the next time anyway I would be sure to ask around and see what it all entails... 24. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? Buy my players? :D Thank you very much for taking your time to answer these Nike, I hope you enjoyed answering them and I’m sure more people will follow suit! Oh one more... what’s your favourite YouTube video? :P A certain queen song with a strange video I must say :) Reaction *Team Name Here "Comment Here"